Truly Alone
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Being truly alone is freighting, no one to turn to. My family was killed right before my eyes and so were my friends. I have the power of wards. I tried to help other people in Fayetteville, North Carolina but everyone thinks I’m crazy. In my loneliest of
1. Chapter 1

Truly Alone

Summary: Being truly alone is freighting, no one to turn to. My family was killed right before my eyes and so were my friends. I have the power of wards. I tried to help other people in Fayetteville, North Carolina but everyone thinks I'm crazy. In my loneliest of times, a man or demon really named Aion came to me and asked if would like to be part of his family. And this is my story.

a/n: hello everyone this is my first chrono crusade but I got the idea for this fanfic from a nightmare I had. Well it's not exactly like my nightmare but it's really close well enjoy.

Chapter 1

Please I Don't Wanna Be Alone Tonight

I sat in my room; I sat on the window edge. I starred at the brightly shinning stars. The moon was full and shined into my window. My heart felt heavy, I could remember the night I spent outside my house and starred up at the stars with my family. I could remember the laughter of all my friends. I could still see the blood shed that was all over the house. Tears began to fall rapidly from my eyes. I have been a serious mess since Aion and Joshua found me. They offered me a home and a new family. They are sinners but I didn't care, at the breaking point of my life they were the ones to be there for me, while many people thought I was crazy. I maybe working on the wrong side but this is my family, my new home now, and I could not let my new family down.

"Aura, what are you doing sitting in your room all alone?" I turned my head and saw Aion. I quickly tried to whip the fallen tears away but more tears took their place. But then warm hands whipped away the tears that kept falling. Aion cupped my face in his hands as he took the tears away. I then ran into his chest and cried. He held me, his right hand stroking my long midnight blue hair and his left stroked my back. My bangs started sticking to my face because of my tears. After my cry died down he brushed away the bangs.

"Forgive me Lord Aion. I have been a wreck all day. I was hoping you wouldn't see mw like this." I hiccupped as I still rested my hand on his chest.

"I know Joshua told me that you haven't eaten all day and insisted on staying in your room. So I came to check up on you." He said still stroking my hair.

"You didn't have to, I mean you most likely have other things to do than worry about me." I think I pissed him off because he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"When I found you didn't I offer you a home and a new family?" I nodded afraid to speak because I saw that his eyes flashed red with anger. "You are now family to us, and I will worry when you don't eat and you insist on staying locked up in your room." Then his eyes grew soft again.

"Please forgive me Lord Aion." He shook his head and he smiled.

"What did I tell you about calling me Lord Aion?" I laughed.

"Sorry Aion." I rested my head against his chest again.

"That's better, but I'll leave now so you can sleep." He picked me up and took me to my bed and laid me there. He was about to leave before I grabbed his arm and sat up.

"Please Aion, could you just stay in my room, for just tonight. I think it's gonna be another one of those nights. Please I don't want to be alone tonight." I begged I saw him smile and nod. I sighed in relief. "Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead. And sat in my couch that was near my bed. I smiled then drifted off into the world of sleep.

Aion's POV Aion's POV Aion's POV Aion's POV Aion's POV Aion's POV

I sat in her blue couch and watched her sleep. She indeed looked like a goddess. Her Midnight blue hair fanned over her arms, back, and chest. Her semi-tanned face shined brightly in the moonlight. Then I noticed something on her neck. It was two bite marks. I walked to her bed side to take a closer look at the marks. I looked at her face once more but I quickly moved back at the sight.

No, she couldn't be. No, it's just impossible. There was no way she could be…..no, I will not allow myself to think that.

A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:

The chapter sucked right. I know, sigh but please be nice and don't flame I'll make the story interesting in later chapters. And I'll explain what's going on and what happened in the next chapter. But please leave a comment, and I'll start on the next chapter.


	2. Truly Alone

Chapter 2 Truly Alone "Aura, come on you slow poke!" I ran to my friend, Thomas. The guy who I always had a crush on. But I could never go out with him because he had a girlfriend, Leila. But his dark brown hair and hazel blue eyes, mixed with his smiled always lifted my heart. "Hey Thomas, wait up." He kept running up the stairs to bell tower that was located in the east wing of my father's mansion. Once I reached the top I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. I saw that Thomas was breathing hard to. I took off one of my high heels and threw it at him. He caught it and laughed. I just gave him a sour face. "What was that for?" He laughed. I got up to my feet and walked in front of him. I looked into his eyes and pouted. He smiled then lowered his lips to mine. But the moment was broken. "Thomas, what are you doing up here with this spoiled brat?" I moved away from him. I saw that he clutched his fist. "I'll leave now." I said as I pushed by Leila. "Yeah, you betterleave before I kick your ass." I heard enough, I turned around and punched her hard in the face. She then turned to me and tried to punch me but then I closed my eyes and then something blocked her attack. When I opened my eyes I was covered by a blue light. She was pushed back to the ground by the force of the barrier. "I'm not a spoiled brat, I do not think life is based on materialistic things! The only reason my father allows you to stay at our mansion is because he was asked to take you in after your parents died! If my father did not then you would have been put out into the streets! Now you leave before I end up kicking your ass!" She started crying and got to her to run off. "You're a freak." I hated being called that. I was given the power to ward away those who threatened me. "Aura, don't listen to her, you're not a freak, you're a very unique person. I don't know why I asked that self-centered girl out." Him and I laughed. "Thomas, I know that I'm not a freak, but I hate being called that…" I stopped laughing and looked down. I felt tears begin to fall. Soon I was wrapped in his arms. "Shh…they don't know that your powers can protect people. They don't see that you're a protector not a freak. So don't worry about what other people call you, just remember in the end that they will be coming to you for help." I nodded and smiled. He always had a way to make me smile and forget about what people say about me. He's right, I am unique and I'm a protector, and I shouldn't worry about what other people say. "Thanks Thomas." He smiled but before I could walk out of his embrace, his lips were sealed on mine. I felt my heart soar. I felt as if I had died and went to heaven. But the moment was broken by the sky darkening suddenly. We parted and looked out in the distance……demons! I looked at Thomas with shock. "Aura go to the main room and I'll sound the alarms. Go and quickly put up the barriers." I nodded and began running down the stairs. I heard the large bell being rung. Once I reached the bottom, I saw people starting to run to the main house. That was where I was too was headed. I pushed passed everyone and made my way to the main room were symbols were written all along the walls and floors. They glowed a dark purple. Each symbol represented a room in the mansion. I made my way to the middle of the room where laid a star within a circle. I stood in the middle of the room and began to concentrate my powers. Slowly did the symbols began to glow blue. Once all the symbols were all blue did the whole mansion glow a blue color. I could hear demons attacking the barrier. My body began to hurt with each blow to the barrier. While I had the barrier in place did the people at the mansion kill the demons. Then my father came into the room and shook me gently telling me that the demons were gone. The barrier continued to stay up. "Good job, thankfully you and Thomas were up at the bell tower or many people would have never made it to the safe areas." I nodded. "Aura!" I looked to the side and saw Thomas. I ran to him and was caught in his arms. I smiled as he spun me around. We were all lucky to be alive. Usually people that stay here at the mansion are homeless people who homes were destroyed by the demons. And many of them are never warned in time to get to one of the safe locations. From here in the main room, I control the barriers with rooms that have the symbols. If one barrier is weak I'm able to strengthen it. "Father, were and the others able to destroy all the demons?" he shook his head. "Knowing them they will be around later to take revenge." "Then I will stay here. Just in case if they do." He smiled. "Ok I will have dinner be brought here for you and if Thomas is wishing to stay." "Yes, Sir, I wish to remain here, just to keep Aura company." He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but to return it. "Ok, you two try to stay out of trouble here." "Papa don't worry we will." Then he walked out. "Hey Aura." I looked at the new person who had walked into the main room. Oh brother. "What do you want Leila?" I said in an emotionless manner. "Don't sound like that I just can here to offer a drink of water. Knowing how always after you put the barriers up you somehow become very thirsty." She was right to tell the truth. It felt like after the barriers were up it drained all the water in my body. I looked at the glass and the water pitcher. "Thank you." I said taking the tray from her hands. "Well enjoy it" she smiled and then she was gone. I looked at Thomas with a confused look he just shrugged. I poured some water into the glass and drank it within a few gulps and refilled it. After I felt my thirst was satisfied I fell backwards and laid on the cold ground. I stretched out and sighed heavily. Then I passed out. Then sometime later I woke up to screaming. I opened my eyes and saw people running around the hallway of the main room. I tried to get to my feet to see what was going on but I couldn't my body just laid there. Then I saw demons. I gasped. Why….why wasn't I warned of this? 'Because they can't see you.' I heard laughter in my mind. 'Who are you!' 'You know exactly who I am.' 'Leila?' The voice laughed again. 'We have a winner!' 'Leila…why?' 'Why what? Why I am a demon? Why am I doing this? Why am in your mind?' 'Yes, why are you doing this?' 'Simple, I hate humans and your precious father, many years ago before you were born he killed many of my kind. He was a well unknown demon slayer back then. He killed nearly my whole army.' 'So this is an act of revenge?' 'She catches on quick. Yes, if you must know. Now who should we kill first? Hmm…..OH I know, demons!' I heard screaming coming closer to the room. I knew that scream, it was my brother. 'No, don't kill him, please don't he's only a child!' I pleaded. She just laughed. 'Now sit back and watch the show.' My brother was in my seeing range and I saw demons slowly cut off his fingers one by one. He was screaming and tears ran down his face. "NO STOP I BEG OF YOU! JOSHUA!" I screamed. Joshua stopped crying and he saw me there lying on the ground. Tears fell down my face. I wanted to reach out to him. He smiled. "There you are Aura." Then the demon's hand tore right through Joshua's chest and killed him instantly. He died smiling. He wasn't crying or in pain he smiled. DAMNIT! 'You BITCH! You killed him! A child, a child that has done no wrong to you!' 'Wow such foul words coming from the protector. But bring in the next victim.' "Hey you bastards let me go. I'm warning you I'll kick your ass if you don't!" Oh gods no don't let it be him, Thomas. But as the shouting grew nearer I saw him being thrown to the ground. He must have saw me cause he looked straight at me and stopped shouting. "Aura, oh thank god that your not dead." I smiled at him. He looked over to the side of him. Joshua laid there, his eyes widened. He looked back at me and saw the tears rolling down my face. But then I was risen to my feet. I could not control my body. I was slowly walking over to Thomas. 'Now you will kill him with your own hands.' "No stop it leave me alone!" I screamed, Thomas eyes widen more when he saw a sword was summoned to my left hand. I was crying as I neared him. Then the sword rose above his head. "No stop it please don't make me kill him, please I love him. Please Leila don't make me do, I beg of you!" But before the sword had fallen on Thomas, I heard him. "Aura, don't worry, even if I die, I didn't die to your hands. So don't blame yourself, you are being controlled. And I will forgive you. I love you to, I always have. I will see you again. Hopefully not anytime soon though, get your revenge and I'll see you later. Love you always!" Then next thing I knew his head was cut clean from his neck. His blood was on my hands. I was trembling and crying. Finally I had control over my body. I feel right to my knees. "Thomas….no…LEILA HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I turned behind me and saw Leila come out of the shadows. "Now what would your Daddy think if he heard his precious daughter with such language." Then I saw my father being pulled into the room. I tried to run to his side but I was thrown against a wall. My dad looked over at me. He saw Joshua and Thomas, well what was left of their bodies. He started to cry. "Daddy!" I tried to get to my feet. But I couldn't. I looked at him trying to reach out for him but he was too far away. He then turned suddenly. Leila was in fornt of him. "Now, now, Slayer do you remember me?" "What have you done to my children!" He ignored her question. "Only getting a little revenge Slayer. You killed my family and army as if they were nothing years back. Do you remember!" I saw my father's eyes widen. "I killed you!" "Oh yes you did. But my revenge lives." Then a thought struck me. 'So she is a walking corpse, her life just being fueled by her revenge?' "You have a bright daughter. I think i may just kill her quickly. But as for you Slayer, I will make sure you die a slow and very painful death." With that said she took out a glowing red whip. She went to whip my father in the face. But he caught the end within his hands. But it cut off his hands. I screamed when he didn't not finch in pain. He just bit his lower lip hard. "DADDY!" I tried again to get to my feet but demons held me back. I was forced to watch "I'm ok sweetheart." I knew he tried to keep the pain far from his voice. But blood was pouring out of him wound. I was terrified, tears still fell down my cheeks like raging rivers. "Not for long…" Then she cut his legs off with her whip. I gasped, that's all I could do. My father still did not cry out in pain. Then his arms were cut off. Many would think that my father would have died by now but Leila did not let him die yet. It was like she had his life in her possession and until she crushed it he would die. Then she kneeled down to my father my father's breath was harsh. She cupped his chin making him look at her. And slowly his face seemed like stuff was running out of scars on his face. My father yelled this time. I tried to look away but a spell held me there, I had to watch. Closing my eyes was not an option, because I knew she would burn everything into my memory. "How does it feel to be the one at the mercy of a demon?" "I…I don't care….. what…what you do to me…. kill me if that….. that pleases you." She laughed, she was laughing at his weakness. Daddy…. Then she turned to to demons holding me. "Kill her…" My eyes widened. The demons began to pull my arms in opposite directions. It felt as if my body could rip into two. But then for some odd reason my body was covered in a blue light. It was my ward. It protected me but it could not save the life of my brother and my only love. The ward had also killed he demons that tried to rip my body into two. Then I heard my father laugh weakly. "You won't be able to kill her. She is her mother's child, and her powers will not let her die by the filthy hands of your kind." Leila was obviously pissed. She cut my father's throat with her nails and when she stood up she did something and the skin on my father's body disappeared. I screamed. Leila then began to walk toward me. at that moment I would have embraced death with open arms. Everyone I knew and loved were dead. What else did I have to live for? But then as she neared me, my blue light began to grow and it became brighter and brighter. I heard Leila scream and I passed out. I didn't know how long I was out before I woke up. But when I sat up, I scanned my surroundings. There was ruble of the only home I knew. When I stood up, I gasp. Bodies of the people who were staying here were in pieces. Gore covered the once beautiful grounds of my ruined home. The more I scanned my surroundings the more blood and gore I found. But three particular bodies caught my attention. The remains of my father, brother, and Thomas. I walked to the remains. My brother's face still had a smile. I felt the hot sting of tears once more. I cried. Then I saw his favorite chain around his neck. I took it off. And held it in my hands. I stood up and saw my father's family ring lying on the ground where his hand was located. I picked it up. Then finally walked to Thomas's remains, I picked up a chain with a charm I gave him long ago. These small items were the only things I had left of them. The people I loved. These were going to be my strength. Now i rose to my feet still in my blood stained dress. I was now truly alone in this world A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:

Yeah this was chapter was all based on my dream I had. Sorry if its not all that great. But yea…. That dream scares me to death just thinking about it. I may not have made it to detailed that you could visually see what I'm trying to say. I just had to finish this chapter before I could see the details again. And thank you everyone for the reviews. Please this story will get better as chapters go by. And don't worry Chrono and Rosette will be in this story. But in later chapters.

But to thank my reviewers. Hero Loves Orphen- thank you for reviewing and yeah like I said before chrono will be in later but srry if he is not in that long.

Silver Enchantress of Time- glad u like the chapter and think it mysterious. Lol. But this is mature for this chapter and maybe future chapters. But I haven't decided yet. Dragon Rider Tayo- thank you for taking the time to review this story. Sadly no I haven't read sunshine. But I take it it's a good book? Thank you all for reviewing and I hope u all will continue to review my story, thank you and see ya next time. 


End file.
